New Elite Guard
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: The Elite Guard has changed...dramatically


Ever wondered what politics were like on Cybertron? Now imagine Vampirella...

"Cybertron deserves a better leader than that. She is immature and irresponsible. She cannot be trusted!"

Vampirella turned to her current rival. "Ahem." She leaned closer to the microphone. "I have more fans that you."

The Cybertronian crowd laughed making Vampirella smile.

"I rest my case."

"You're only resting your case coz you forgot the combination to open it!" Cybertron applauded Vampirella's randomness, earning them a scowling look from Sentinel.

"Cybertron should not have to worry about their leader offlining herself any time she likes."

For the first time ever, Vampirella was lost for words, she had no sarcastic or funny come back. She remained silent, optics even beginning to well up with tears.

"That's taking it too far!" Jazz protested.

Jazz was right, but Sentinel continued regardless. "It's no secret that you only have all these followers because they feel sorry for her!"

Mirage shot Jazz a disbelieving look. "How can you say that?!"

"Don't drag them into it!" Vampirella eventually yelled at the Glitch-Head Prime.

"That's a bit personal." Shockwave commented.

"And there's another sympathic example."

Vampirella finally lost it. "THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING YOU GLITCH!" Her optics even began to glow red.

Annoyingly to Vampirella, Sentinel used that to your advantage.

"Ask yourselves. Can you trust a former Decepticon?!"

Vampirella took a deep breath, trying to calm herself so she doesn't endlashing out at Sentinel. "Would you perfer me to go all 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings' on you?"

"Oh and lets see, a former Decepticon who ended the war!" Blaster shouted.

"A war her kind started in the first place."

"Hey I was created into this war, don't pin that on me! And it's a littlr unfair blaming the Decepticons!"

Sentinel smiled once again. "So you still blame the Autobots?"

Vampirella shook her head slowly. She paused and the whole crowd waited,knowing exactly what to expect. Vampirella's famous saying. "It's the big bang's fault."

The crowd cheered and clapped once again. After all that's happened, Cybertron deserve a good laugh, which they will get with a leader such as Vampirella.

"You are not cafeful! You make too many enemies."

Vampirella was about to protest when someone stepped out of the crowd. Someone all too familiar.

"Yes but let's face it, not even her enemies truly hate her."

Vampirella couldn't believe her optics. W-was that...and was he...

He looked into Vampirella's optics to prove he wasn't lying and smiled. "I cannot believe I am saying this but Vampirella...you have my full support."

"Wow...thank you...Lockdown." Vampirella couldn't believe those words were actually leaving her mouth.

Sentinel was about to complain when he heard the noise of an aircraft above them.

Vampirella noticed this and looked up also. The only difference was, she recognised the aircraft.

The ship stopped and the doors opened.

"So this is what our slaves have become."

A purple mech walked out behind the Quintesson. Cyclonus. "Enough talk! ATTACK!"

A whole army of Quintessons followed.

"Scrap!" Vampirella turned to her team. "Guys?"

"The usual?" Shockwave asked.

Vampirella nodded. "TRANSFORM AND DO WHATEVER!"

Sentinel sneered at the transform and roll out adaptation, but was secretlh amazed at their sudden organization.

With help from the crowd, they managed to take down the best part of the the Quintesson army no problem. The only problem was Cyclonus.

He shot at Mirage, who was otherwise occupied. Blurr noticed and speedily ran over to Mirage, pushing him out of the shot line.

"Zippy? Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Blurr spoke much too slowly, worrying Mirage. He looked Bkurr over and noticed...

Just as the Intel agent collapsed in pain.

"MEDIC!"

Vampirella heard the cry and flew straight to her brother's side.

"Okay just stay awake!" She yelled before examining the wound.

"Will he be OK?!" Mirage asked, not even attempting to hide any concern.

Vampirella was beginning to panick. Despite his best efforts to stay awake, Blurr had now lost consciousness. "I-I don't know!"

Mirage put a comforting servo on her shoulder. "It's OK."

Meanwhile, Jazz was occupied with one of the remaining Quintessons.

"Aah!" He felt a sudden pain near his spark. Looking down, he saw a wound leaking energon heavily.

He fell to the floor, but the most unlikely bot caught him.

"Lockdown?"

"Just hang on in their kid."

"W-why are you aah."

Vampirella had fixed Blurr the best she could but he still wouldn't wake. "Mirage, get Zippy out of here!"

Mirage nodded. "Consider it done."

Jazz shakily looked up at Lockdown, who had his servo over the wound trying to slow down the energon leakage. "W-Why the sudden...change of spark?"

"Simple. I don't want Sentinel to be the new Magnus."

"I-I see. Aah."

"Who's the medic?" Lockdown asked.

Jazz looked around to see who was the closest medic. "Kn-Knockout."

"KNOCKOUT!" Lockdown yelled.

Hearing his name, Knockout saw Lockdown with an injured Jazz. He ran up to them.

Vampirella was about to continue in the fight when she heard screams. A Cybertronian civilian was injured. She forgot about her own safety and ran up to the injured Autobot. As she got closer,

she saw someone else cradling him.

"It's ok you're going to be ok."

The injured Autobot was struggling to keep his optics online. His friend was training as a medic, but he was hit really close to his spark. There were few Quintessons left at this point, but the

remaining ones had great aim. He was scared of doing something wrong and making his friend worse.

Vampirella knelt down beside the Autobot. "He's right, you'l be fine."

"V-Vampirella?" Both Autobot were amazed that they were going to get help from at Elite Guard bot.

"Please just call me V. What's your name?"

"R-Red Alert."

Vampirella then turned to the Autobot beside him.

"I'm First Aid."

Vampirella recognised that name. Where did she hear that name before? "Are you training as a medic?"

He nodded. "Yeah but I don't have enough training."

"Ok this looks like a two bot job. If I talk you through it, will you be ok helping out?"

"Erm, sure."

Meanwhile.

"Well the campain is going well." Jazz joked, trying to hide the amount of pain he was in.

Lockdown smiled. "Don't worry about it. The people hate Sentinel."

"I can't help but think that it wouldn't have happened if we weren't here" Knockout had nearly finished repairing Jazz.

Jazz gave a week laugh. "Y-Yeah...not the most...luckiest...of bots."

Red Alert was barely conscious.

Vampirella turned to First Aid. "I know it's hard to work on a friend but you're doing really well."

"Will he be ok?"

"Yeah he'll be fine." Vampirella resurred him.

First Aid looked around. "V they're all dead."

The Quintesson army had been defeated. As for Cyclonus...he'd been captured by Vampirella's own team. She smiled. "Great."

"Try again?" Vampirella asked. "Is everyone ok?"

There was a mixture of nods and pained 'yes's.

The announcement bot stood up on a high platform. "The public have made their decision."

He paused leaving Vampirella in unbearable suspence.

"Vampirella..." She froze. "Congratulations."


End file.
